Into Your Arms
by KMSkars88
Summary: Lundgren meets Skarsgård. . This is about Best friends, Fame, Lovers, Marriage, Seperation, Divorces, and more. All based around life and what comes along with it. I have rewritten this. So please keep in mind this is based off mostly fiction from dreams I had a while back that have created a story to be stuck in my head!
1. Chapter 1

**Name:**

Aaliyah Johanna Grace Lundgren 

**Nicknames: **Only Alex calls her Gracie. For Work shes known as Aaliyah Lundgren and family call her Liyah. Also keep in mine Johanna is pronounced similar to how Johan is, but with Anna added on.

**Birthday:** October 25th, 1976

**Location:** Stockholm, Sweden(born & raised); Los Angeles, California(Lives & Work mostly)

**Looks:**

Think similar to Jenna Dewan-Tatum facial structure and curvy body, but she isn't fully like her just the similaries with many changes. Athletic(not to thin), 40C breast, nice butt, 5'10, 138lbs, Long to end of shoulder blade length brown/blonde(Hayden Panettiere hair color) with a bit more brown natural slightly ringlet curly hair. Intense Blue-Green eyes, decently nice slight overbite teeth similar to Alex yet more feminine. She is model worthy beautiful with a dancer's body. She is naturally beautiful. If/When she wears makeup its mostly lipglosses/lipstick/ and eye makeups like eyeshadows, liners, and mascara. She doesn't really need alot of makeup due to natual beauty.

**Piercings/Tattoos:**

5 piercings 2 each ear, and belly button. Tattoos: The word Breath in black ink written on right wrist she got at 18, 6 small stars - 3 with Hammarby Green and White and 3 with Sweden Blue an White wrapping around on left ankle like a band got when she was 24. More possibly later.

**His Family:**

Alexander Johan Hjalmar Skarsgård (Born August 25th, 1976) Is a Swedish Actor.  
Family insight - Son of Stellan Skarsgård He married My, a physician, in April 1975 and together had six children:Alexander (b. 1976), Gustaf (b. 1980), Sam (b. 1982), Bill (b. 1990), Eija (b. 1992) and Valter (b. 1995). Alexander, Gustaf, Bill and Valter are actors, while Eija is a female model.  
Stellan Skarsgård and My divorced in May 2007 and he married Megan Everett in January 2009. The couple has two sons together, Ossian (b. 2009) and Kolbjörn (b. 2012). Stellan has a country house in Southern Sweden that his own father built.

**Children:** Will introduce them within the story.

* * *

**Work:**

Event Planner - Goes to School for it starting 2001

Makeup Artist - Studied it and certified.

Dancer - All her life every style.

Photographer (She does scenes, models, concerts, and more) - studied and certified.

Model (Been doing it since she was a young girl)

Some Acting (Mostly as an extra and what not). Pretty much she is very known, but has moments she can get by with out the Paparazzi. When in Sweden they barely bother her or Alex.

Schooling to improve her dancing, acting and more she went to Marymount Manhattan College in New York City from 1994 to 1996. Then she went to The American Musical and Dramatic Academy (AMDA) from 1997 to 1998 when she graduated, it is a college conservatory for the performing arts located in New York City and Los Angeles, California. She has got jobs dancing for different Artists and Acting jobs during those times.

* * *

**Parents:**

Father - Markus Christian Lundgren (Born May 13th, 1951) Brown slightly curly hair when it grows out, blue eyes, 6'5 Athletic and built up, work was in the Swedish Military in the Marines, Martial Artist, An swedish actor in theater and tv/movies not to widely known in the US, but makes enough money to support his life etc. Lets just say he is very well off when it comes to money especially due to his family through the years. Cousin to Famous Actor, Director, and Martial Artist Hans Dolph Lundgren. They look alot alike as well with few differences.

Mother - Leana Mylene Elisabeth Martinsson (Born June 5th, 1956) Blondish-brown curly hair to shoulders, Blue-greenish eyes, 5'10, Athletic. 4 piercings 2 each ear. Very beautiful practically older slightly altered version of Aaliyah. work - actress in theater and model turned physician. Her children are her blessings especially Aaliyah she nearly lost her.

**Siblings: 5 brothers**

Adam Jakob Oliver Lungren (Born October 25th, 1976), 6'5 Athletic similar to Alexander, Brown hair, Blue eyes. Work Bartender and he is a physician for sports medicine. Married April 2nd, 1998 to Elisabeth Fay Margeret Olander (Born March 10th, 1976) 5'7 Atheletic, brownish red hair, dark blue eyes. Work she is a bartender and bakery chef. 4 children - Adam John Oliver Lundgren Jr (Born January 3rd, 1998) 6'5 by time he is of age, brown hair, blue eyes athletic; Twins - Noah Max Hans Lundgren & Elisa Magdalena Jane Lundgren (Born March 12th, 2001) Noah is 6'3 by time he is of age and Elisa is 5'8 by time she is of age, Brownish red hair, dark blue eyes fit; Örjan Orm Ymer Lungren (Born April 23rd, 2009) brown hair, dark blue eyes, 6'0 by time he is of age. Has his own place. 20 minutes older then Patrick.

Patrick "Trick" Leo Olaf Lundgren (Born October 25th, 1976) 6'4 Athletic, Brownish blonde hair, blue-greenish eyes, 15 minute older fraternal brother of Aaliyah. Work Swedish Marines, DJ, Chef, and Bartender.

Simon Lane Ulrik Lundgren (Born May 13th, 1980) 6'3, Brown hair, blue eyes, Works out. Work Swedish Marines, Teacher, Actor, and works at Scandinavian Airlines or SAS.

Martin Christian Loren Lundgren (Born April 3rd, 1982) 6'4, works out, blue green eyes, brown hair. Plays Football(Soccer) since college and is a sports coach.

Lukas Mikkel Rasmus Lundgren (January 24th, 1990) 6'2, works out, blue green eyes, brownish blonde hair. Plays Football(soccer) in college, Works as Club promotor and Models. 

**Grandparents:**

Mother's Parents- Stephan M. T. Martinsson & Lillian M. L. Martinsson(They are in their 80's or 90's) Live in the city of Stolkholm not far from Alex's grandma even hang out with her. Stephan was a dancer and actor in theater while Lillian is a dancer turned teacher. They are Swedish/Italian heritage. Their grandchildren and great grandchildren call them Nonno and Nonni.

Fathers Parents- Riley J. Martin Lundgren & Candance J. L. Lundgren (They are in their 80's or 90's) Live in the city of Stolkholm. They worked as doctors til retirement. They are Swedish they go by Pappy and Mammy Lundgren. Father passes away in 2004.

**Best Friends:**

Older brothers Adam and Patrick Lundgren; Alexander Skarsgård; and Cassie Olive Malstrom.

Cassie - (born March 10th, 1976, 5'10, Brown hair, Green Eyes, Athletic body type. Swedish-Italian-British. She used to be a professional dancer til she had a major accident performing and unfortunately it ended her dancing career so now she works with her best friend and is her personal assistant etc. her main goal is helping keep up with her godsons when Aaliyah has alot going on).

**Parents homes:**

Parents Horse Ranch is pretty big they can even grow a garden an what not as well.. Pretty much is similar to this - eng/sales/detail/180-l-748-4000046802/stall-bermar-other-stockholm-st-13950

* They have known the Skarsgård family for years. Alexander, Adam, Patrick, & Aaliyah grew up together as much as possible. Pretty much making them best friends since they were in diapers. Alexander likes to spend time with the Lundgren's when he can.


	2. Chapter 2

* Swedish accent very much there no matter what even until mid to late 2008 when they both take on needing American Dialect coaches more so in 2007.

~ Keep in mind when Alex and Gracie are talking they tend to do so in Swedish with one another alot Especially in the first parts of the story. As it progresses I will sidenote make it known that they are doing so. I just won't use the swedish terms alot at first. Sometimes I will slip up using other languages between Swedish, English, French, and German. I will side note it an their meanings. Mostly I will write in english and do side noting saying it should be in which ever language.

* * *

Hello, I am Aaliyah and this is my life. I am going to tell you a bit about myself first.

Growing up in Stockholm, Sweden is an interesting experience. I was born and raised in Sweden. The food especially homemade is amazing, the cities, the history, music, theater, Hammarby football(soccer), it just has so much to offer.

I will always treasure Sweden as home no matter where I end up. Home is where your family is always. Life isn't always going to be easy, but I am happy to have the things that I do have.

I have awesome friends and family. Something very interesting about me to start with is the fact I am one of three. What I mean is I am a fraternal triplet the only girl.

I was very small and barely made it because my big brothers were dominate. Our mother never gave up hope. My two older brothers Adam, Patrick, and myself are always going to be close no matter what.

I was always an interesting young girl from the time I was able to start walking. I found a major passion with dancing. I have become a highly skilled dancer as the years progress and I soak up every knowledge of dance that I can.

My Nonno and Nonni were my first teachers and they expanded my learning of the different arts of dance as I grew. They noticed early on that I was destined and gifted to dance.

So they have encouraged my lessons of learning every style there is to offer in the dancing world. I love music and moving to the different styles it is just amazing. As I got older I became sought after with my dancing above all else.

I love messing with makeup and hair also helping plan get togethers. I plan to advance my studies with those two qualities as well. Mostly for fun and to have something to fall back on from time to time when I do not want to dance or act.

I even act a bit and sing, but I tend to keep my singing to myself. The acting I have done a few guest spots since I was a baby and I grew up doing other things off and on. As well as mostly theater work along side my dad and his friends.

I became intrigued with photography to the point I always had a camera then began studying it more as I got older. I even became a model during my early childhood and teen years.

Loved watching my dad and Stellan on stage growing up. They had amazing get togethers and parties. It was never a dull moment. I grew up with Alexander we had the bohemian kind of lifestyle.

Our fathers are great friends and they work together. They reminded us of hippies, but we didn't care we would fall asleep sometimes during their fun. It was an interesting time to grow up in at least to us.

Alexander and I turned into best friends as we got older. He was already close with my brothers so it just felt natural for the four of us growing up. Alex was also my first kiss when we were only 6 years old.

Through my dancing I met my other best friend Cassie. We have been in dance together since we were 4 years old. Cassie an I do everything girly that we can together. I am only super close to my brothers Adam and Patrick, Cassie, and of course Alexander.

Over the years as we grew up things changed alot for everyone. Alexander and I knew fame to an overwhelming point for only being 13 years old at the time due to us acting a bit.

We also had a shyness to us from time to time. He was acting alot, while I was acting, dancing, and modeling. Soon we both started turning down stuff because it was uncomfortable being recognized.

Also it was very weird watching girls trying to sneak into our apartment building following Alex. He claims it was the same with boys when it came to me. It was also a bit hard figuring out who was true or not when it came to liking us. Eventually we figured that out as got older and we do have a close knit group worth of friendships.

We finally just decided to try being normal kids for awhile. We were both amazed that our fathers took it all so well. Just told us it was our choices and only to do it if we truly wanted to. I still danced as much as I possibly could. We both felt insecure to extents with the attention we had gotten.

My parents owned an apartment, but then my dad took over some land on his father's farm when my brothers and I were 10 out in the country near Öland. Even though my brothers and I ended up staying with our Nonno and Nonni it was mostly for our schooling. I loved my grandparents apartments also. I was thankful cause I got to be with Alexander and Cassie still.

We love animals and I grew up riding horses. I felt bad some days not being with my family constantly when we were all apart an not at our apartment, but I had other things going on in my life and our parents made decision for the three of us to stay with our mother's parents especially for school. We have rooms in their home on the farm as well.

When we were 16 years old more happened between Alexander and I which I will talk about more a bit later. While in high school Adam, Patrick, and Alexander didn't like it when other guys messed with me or attempted anything.

Even though we all dated other people from time to time. We all acted up and enjoyed ourselves as much as possible, as well a causing some trouble. Before we finished school my dancing, and modeling had took off again.

I went on vacations with my Nonno and Nonni to the states which helped me achieve that more. I became very stable in the US with my modeling and dancing. I had jobs often which surprised me. I still sought after more education regardless of it all and even applied for a few schools in New York.

We all made it to what most American's refer to as a Graduation even had more friends, but I was still closest to Adam, Patrick, Cassie and Alexander. After school Cassie was going to travel to Paris for college. She was becoming a professional ballerina.

Alex and I have would occasionally be off to ourselves away from the others. We were done with school beginning of June and we welcomed it head first and ready to do whatever was next in our lives. I stayed in Sweden that summer instead of traveling and just spent my time with my brothers and Alex mostly cause Cassie had left to start Summer classes.

Modeling took off even more for me . All while I was attending local college just for something to do to pass time waiting to hear from other schools. We all worked whatever jobs we could get.

My brothers, Alex, and a few others as well as myself spent what ever free time we could get with one another. We were all doing simple things like watching movies, going out a little bit from time to time. Just being young and stupid sometimes.

I went straight into local college for Photography and some other courses. I went right into it that summer upon graduation while waiting on the Colleges I applied to. I wanted to gain more education for my dancing and more.

Then Patrick and Alex were taking on going in the Military so they could better themselves. I told them it would be their choice and that I would support them no matter what. By Fall of 1994 Patrick and Alex were in the Swedish Military, but they were generally gone alot.

Alex looked amazingly sexy in a uniform. It was rough on me, but I supported them and made do. Not to mention I still had my brother Adam even though he was with his new girlfriend most of the time.

I admit it was weird being with out my brothers as much, but I know it would do us three a lot of good in the long run. Even Alex and I had spent more time together alone from time to time. I realized none of it was completely easy to deal with though.

I found out I was accepted to Marymount Manhatten College in New York City in the Fall of 1994. Everyone agreed for me to go so I did. I left Sweden and traveled to the States. I wasn't home that Christmas. Then by beginning of 1995 I was going into my second semester of College. It was an interesting experience to say the least.

I was in a dorm room with a roomie while in school. We didn't see much of one another, but she found it very interesting that I was from Sweden. I also learned quick how expensive this experience will be as time progresses.

I extended myself into my studies that I even had classes lasting half way through the summer catching me up to where I needed to be. My mother wasn't to thrilled with me for doing it, but I wanted to get ahead.

I came home that summer fourth week of July after I finished my summer classes early and spent time with everyone. Even got to see Patrick and Alex. That made my being home for break amazing.


End file.
